fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Chica
Toy Chica is an animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and is the redesigned version of Chica. She has a more feminine body compared to the first Chica as well as pink cheeks and pink underwear. It is unknown that the Toy Animatronics are possessed by more victims of the Purple Guy/William Afton. Appearance Toy Chica appears similar to Withered Chica except with pink cheeks, a slimmer frame, and also more feminine. She has a pink undergarments, and also styles a cupcake on a plate. She loses her eyes and beak when she gets off the Show Stage. Behavior Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Toy Chica will become active as early as night 1 but will become extremely active as of Night 3 or 4. She starts off at Show Stage and then proceeds to go into Main Hall. She enters Party Room 4 and goes into the Left Air Vent. She can also sometimes be seen in the hallway from the Office by using the Flashlight. She carries her cupcake around at multiple times. Once she is in the Vent's blind spot, the player will need to put the Freddy Mask on to let her pass through. If the player brings up the monitor, she will jump at them, giving them a game over. On the computer version you can put the camera up on early nights and if you are quick enough, you can put the mask on and block her out. Ultimate Custom Night Fnaf AR Special Delivery Within the christmas update for fnaf ar, toy chica made an appearance as an lureable animatronic that you can get from the gifting feature. Once the lure is used a toy chica will appear on the map with a magnet symbol above its head. once it reaches you it will wait and attack you by entering your camera. Trivia *Unlike her counterpart, her bib says "LET'S PARTY!" instead of "LET'S EAT!". *Toy Chica only has her beak on stage, and nowhere else. * The cupcake she holds is similar to the cupcake in the first game, on the table in front of you. * She has a slimmer and more feminine figure than her older counterpart, as stated from above. * She always holds her cupcake, even during her jumpscare * Toy Chica reveals her endoskeleton eyes the most out of all the 'Toy' animatronic. This is because as soon as she leaves the show stage, she loses her beak and takes off her 'real' eyes * Toy Chica has pink what some would say panties. * Toy Chica is one of four animatronics who do not set off the alert ambience, the other four being Mangle, Withered Bonnie, and Withered Golden Freddy. * In Party Room 4 her panties seem to clip into her. * As with the other Toys it is unclear whether Toy Chica is haunted or not. * Toy Chica features in the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 minigame "Chica's Party". * In Five Nights at Freddy's 4 a literal toy of her is featured in a minigame. As this minigame takes place in 1983 it is entirely possible this figurine is the inspiration for the animatronic. * Toy Chica is the titular protagonist in "Toy Chica: The High School Years" the anime inspired cut scenes from Ultimate Custom Night. Gallery 362.png|Toy Chica in the Main Menu with Withered Bonnie and Toy Freddy 118(2).png 117(2).png 177.png 176.png 148.png 440.png|Toy Chica in shadow in the Main Hall image.jpg|A beakless Toy Chica in Cam 07 TC Office Hall.png|Toy Chica illuminated by the Flashlight. 444.png|Toy Chica in the vents. Chicavents2.png File:576.png ToyChicaJumpscare.gif bygyuububu.jpg|toy chica teaser Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Chica'sParty.png Ultimate Custom Night UCNToyChica.png Toy-ChicaUCN.gif|Toy Chica in Ultimate Custom Night UCNToyChicaJumpscare.gif Help Wanted Hw.jpg HwSpringbonnie.jpg Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Animatronics Category:Toy Animatronics Category:Variations of Chica Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Female Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Antagonist Category:Ambiguously Haunted Category:FNaF World Category:Entertainer Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Category:Help Wanted Category:Special Delivery